A glimpse of winter
by Emma-Shiro12
Summary: A one-shot about Mayu inspired by her song: Ao/Blue.


Chapter 1

Two years passed since then. I raised my head as bits of crystal white snow started falling from the sky. I enjoy winter and every single bit of cold and snow of it. But not two years ago. I remember it clearly, as if it happened yesterday… Those hard, sad and painful times filled with shards of happiness, love and a sense of family… A story as sharp and painful as ice, yet as burning and beautiful. My story.

It all started when I was still a student. Then, I was a cheerful sixteen year-old, whose head was still filled with pretty dresses and handsome heroes which were bound to save me from my boring school life someday. Now, thinking about it I chuckle a little, warming my hands by holding a cup of coffee. Back then I hated myself: I hated the simple and ordinary me, as there were tons of girls like me, what if I will never be saved because of it? I probably won't get a boyfriend in ages. I hated most of the girls in my school, I felt envious, as they all walked around holding hands with their boyfriends. Even my friends were the same: all lovey-dovey. I was a medium level student, as most of my exams were ~40-70/100, so I wasn't very popular (honestly, not at all). I never even had a single crush. I disliked all of the boys from my class-they seemed immature morons back then. So, without even having a chance to pick or think, I fell in love with a person I've never met, plus, an upperclassman. I decided to be brave, so I went straight to him and asked his name. Of course, my heart felt like it's going to explode… I'll never forget how embarrassed I felt asking his name, feeling my heart pound faster and faster every second. His name was Yuuta. Yuuta Suzuki. He was the dream of every girl from my school. He was tall, had beautiful black hair and starry green eyes. After a few more "coincidental meetings" we became friends. Then one day of spring…

'Mayu-chan, wait up!' Nagisa (my friend and classmate) was waving from the other side of the street as we both were running late. She quickly caught up on me. Her school uniform was a bit messy, as she put it on obviously, in a hurry. 'Let's or we'll be late; we have only two minutes until the bell rings!' I said dragging her by her hand as she protested that she can't run anymore. By a strange miracle, we made it in time. I squinted my eyes from the bright sun light. It was already lunch break. 'You know you'll burn him by staring so much'. Said Nagisa, slowly picking up another piece of sushi from her lunch box. 'What?' I turned to her suddenly, blushing right to my ears. 'I said you'll burn Yuuta-senpai by staring so much'. 'I wasn't staring at him!' I nearly shouted blushing even more. She giggled 'Yeah, the same way I'm not eating sushi right now'. I turned away. I was embarrassed that she noticed. I really was looking at him. I was happy to get to even know and be friends with him. I knew my love for him would never fulfill. I didn't have a clue back then how wrong I was…

'SCREEECH!'

I turned around shocked. In front of me a car somehow stopped in time. 'Watch were you're going!' screamed out a middle aged man waving his fist through the open car window. 'I-I'm sorry' I quietly apologized as I ran to the other side of the street. I was breathing deeply as I sat down on the nearest park bench, rubbing my temples with my fingers. My head was exploding. For my own health and safety I should stop thinking about that…But why does he still keep flashing in my memory?

'Mayu-san!' he called out to me when we were about to head back to school. I turned at him, curious, what made him notice me. 'Can I talk to you on the roof?' he asked smiling gently at me. Somehow I manage to nod without screaming loudly in joy.

'So, Yuuta-senpai, what did you want to talk about?' I asked him when we were finally on the roof. I'll never forget how beautiful he looked light by the orange-red sunset… 'Would you like to become my girlfriend?' My eyes widen in surprise. 'Wha-'I begin saying, still not understanding the situation. 'M-Me? Your girlfriend?' He nodded seriously. And so, my dream came true. As he was three years older than me, we decided to start living together after my graduation. I'll never forget the first time we held hands. I understood why every girl held onto her boyfriend so much, the feeling was amazing. And so, months passed, test after test, I graduated.

'Good morning, Mayu' Yuuta hugged me, while I was trying my best not to burn the omelet. 'Ah, g-good morning!' I replied nervously, still not used of him touching me, even though we were together for two years now. We had a quick quiet breakfast, as we both had to go back to our jobs: him, as a business-man; me, as a college student. At the doorstep, he smiled and patted me on the head 'Good luck at college'. After he left, I finally was free to let out a sigh. Why does he always treat me like a child? Even though, we've been together for two years now, all we did was kiss…Nothing more and nothing less… Even two years later, I could still remember how the girls used to gossip, how good it would've felt if Yuuta would do *it* with you. Now, I felt more like a mere cook, or a maid. Just what exactly am I to him? I slowly take my bag, lock the door, gloomy as always leave for college. I wasn't planning to go on college, but Yuuta demanded me to study law, just like him. I hated itč I hated it all; every single lesson, all the teachers and other students. I haven't made any friends, even though; I'm studying here since last October.

I was depressed. I felt guilty about it, because every girl should've felt the happiest in the world with Yuuta. 'Hey, Mayu-san!' a girl from my class waved me. I smiled and waved back. Amu Kazuya. A girl with the best looks and the best grades in this college. I wonder, what does she want from me? She led me further from the other students. What in the world does she want from me? Her happy-smiley face suddenly turned into a disgusting grimace. 'Keep away from Yuuta-kun, alright? I don't care whether you love him or not, _he's mine_'. I froze in shock. 'What do you mean? We've been for two years, so _what the fuck do you mean he's yours_? '. Amu laughed with irony mixed with pity. The smiled wrathfully 'Well, then… Let's see for how long you will keep him _yours_'. So, she put on her happy-smiley mask and walked away. I stood without the ability to move. My mind felt completely blank. I didn't understand anything. With the same empty feeling I returned to class, still feeling the stare of Amu burning my back.

CHAPTER 2

Time seemed to flow even slower than usual. After school, I decided to do some shopping, I bought all the ingredients for Yuuta's favorite food- French made pork steak. It was nearly December, yet still autumn, although it was freezing. I watched as my breath raises up to the sky like fog. I buttoned up my white coat, still shivering a little, as I stood by mine and Yuuta's apartment-searching for the key. A small key with a pretty flower key-chain, a gift from Yuuta for my seventeenth birthday. 'I'm home!' I said as I locked the door. I froze. My eyes widened, from the sight before my eyes. Yuuta. And… Amu. She was laying on the table-half sitting, as Yuuta was leaning close and unbuttoning her shirt- both of them were half-naked and in the middle of kissing. I felt how the bags filled with half of the salary I work so hard at a café, from slip from my fingers. Yuuta screamed out to me, as I was slowly backing away. 'Mayu, wait! I can explain-' I lowered my head, as his words and Amu's wrathful laugh echoed through my ears. With a single tap on my bag, I ensured that all of the stuff that's precious to me was there, I bowed. 'Sorry for troubling you'. So I ran away…

I felt tears flowing from my eyes, while the cold wind was turning them into small shards of ice. It hurt. It hurt so much. I felt like that single sight ripped out my heart. After that, anger overflowed me. I hated him. I hated him so much. For every single lie he told me. Every single touch, every word. Did I hate Amu? No. she wasn't at fault. It isn't her fault that Yuuta lied to me. It isn't her fault that he was cheating on me. I wanted to die. I wanted to die, as I felt how happy every single of his lies made me. I loved him, while he was just playing with me. My heart. And my feelings.

'Mayu!'

I saw Yuuta, running towards me only with a t-shirt. He'll probably catch a cold. He deserves it then. A million colds and even more. 'Please, Mayu… I beg of you… I can explain.. I was just-' I interrupted him without a single sense of guilt or forgiveness. '_What in the world are you doing here?'_ He flinched. He literally flinched. _'You have Amu, right? Then go to her! It's not nice to keep your __**girlfriend**__ cold and lonely!'_ I've never been so ironical in my life. He blinked with confusion. 'Mayu, I…' 'It's over'. I said turning away. I walked towards the train station. 'Mayu, please give me another chance..!' he grabbed my hand, but I shook it off. 'I gave you a chance and you played me right from the beginning'. My voice became sharp. 'You _never_ loved me' I said with even more tears filling my eyes. Oh great, maybe the tears will freeze and I won't be able to see Yuuta and his lies? Fat chance! 'Sayonara'. I said, as I ran even faster. I ran from Yuuta. I ran away from the one I loved.

CHAPTER 3

Riiing~

I jumped a bit, as the noise of my ringtone startled me. I felt like I was sucked into my memories, sad and painful; I shook my head, slowly returning to the present. I took put my phone. White. Why is everything in my life white? My phone, my jacket, my shoes, my bag, the shirt Yuuta was wearing when he "confessed" to me, the snow that was freezing not only my tears, but my heart too. I checked the narrow screen of it. Miku.

'Merry Christmas, Mayu-chan~!' I heard not only Miku, but my other friends and co-workers, like Rin, Len or Gumi. 'You, too!' I smiled. 'Huh? Is everything alright? Your voice seems somehow down, did you catch a cold?' Miku seemed worried. 'I'm fine, really. Sorry, but I won't be able to celebrate with you…' 'Work?' Miku seemed used to me missing parties and such. 'Oh, no… More like- "personal"…' one of the most awkward jokes I ever made… 'Oh, we'll then, see you at work~ bye-bye~!' Miku's cheerful voice still echoed in my ears long after the call ended.

I smiled at my own stupidity. When everybody else is celebrating, I'm sitting here in the cold, remembering my past… it wasn't any easier back then, either…

After I left, obviously, I dropped out of Law College, since I hated it from the beginning. I worked even harder at two part time jobs to pay my rent. In the mean time, I started singing. Just simple humming while making breakfast or lunch, or singing when I'm bored, brought me to vocaloid. Unexpectedly, I entered the selection for new members. I won. I actually won. It was hard as hell, for me learn all of those notes and playing some musical instruments, as I had no knowledge of music. But I reached my goal. I became a singer. In my free time I enjoy drawing, I have a bunch of friends-coworkers; then why do I still feel unhappy? Like something's missing?

Even after such a long time I still can't forget what Yuuta did to me: how much he lied and hurt me. But, scars heal- they're meant to, right?

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
